To the Last, I Grapple With Thee
by Warhammerlover70
Summary: An arguement between Dave and Alvin leads to an adventure filled with angst, deception...and revenge. Set in the cartoon, not the CGI, universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! **

**I uploaded this story once before, but then, foolishly, removed it. **

**To those who reviewed my previous upload of this fanfic: I'm ****sincerely ****sorry about taking down my last version of the story, and all your lovely comments with it. :( I hope you'll forgive me!**

**1986**

_Call me Ishmael. Some years ago-no matter how long precisely-having little or no money in my purse, and nothing particular to interest me on shore, I thought I would sail about a little and see the watery part of the world._

Alvin shut the book. _**Why did Simon think I'd want to read this? **_He stared intensely at the cover of _Moby-Dick._ _**Well, at least I can say I tried! **_The red-clad chipmunk grinned, tossing the book beside his bed.

Alvin was ten years old, and reading about white whales and vengeful ship captains wasn't his "thing." He'd much rather be reading the horror story he had received from Theodore for his birthday last month: _Vampire Flies From Pluto_. He'd wanted to read it the night after his party, but Dave thought it a bad idea to read about monsters at nine o'clock at night.

Alvin promised himself he'd read it the next day, but with school, homework, squabbling with Brittany and making mischief, he'd never gotten around to it. The same series of events had taken place again and again for the last few weeks, and, thus, no vampire flies. Alvin frantically rifled through the piles of junk scattered about his corner of the room, hoping to find his book before Dave had a chance to say "I don't want you reading that this late in the evening!"

"Yes!" he said to himself as he pulled "_Vampire Flies" _from beneath a pile of unfinished homework. He eagerly jumped into bed, pulled up the covers and began reading.

_Vampire Flies From Pluto_

_By Iwill Getyou… _

**Six years later…**

"Kiss me Alvin, kiss me!" a young girl screeched from within the squirming mob of adoring fans.

The dapper chipmunk smiled charmingly at the blonde. "Sorry, toots. Already spoken for."

Alvin walked nonchalantly to his limousine-well at least he had _wished _it was a limousine…it was really just Dave's van. Originally painted an obscene purple, Dave had had it painted a few years ago to match the chipmunk's trademark red, blue and green. _**Even more obnoxious. **_Alvin grimaced.

Before hopping into his ride, Alvin turned to face his fans. He smiled his lop-sided smile, raised his left arm in the air and shouted, "Chipmunks forever…WHOOO!"

"Alvin forever!" the crowd cheered in return. Alvin chuckled contentedly at the adoration he received. _**I've just about reached perfection. **_With a dreamy expression on his face, he absentmindedly buckled his seatbelt.

"Man! What a premiere!" Alvin grinned ear to ear. "They loved me, Dave!"

Dave nodded his head gently, only half listening. He was concerned about the change of personality that had taken place in Alvin over the last year or so. Oh, the eldest of the chipmunks had always been a bit arrogant…but this was different. Alvin still performed with his brothers as Alvin and the Chipmunks, but he had started to perform by himself a lot lately as well; also, he kept an air of superiority about him when with his younger siblings.

"Alvin," Dave began cautiously. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

"About what, Dave?" Alvin asked absentmindedly; at this particular moment, he was deeply involved in combing his Duck's Tail haircut, staring intensely at his reflection in his pocket mirror. Dave sighed; he wasn't really **sure **what he wanted to talk about. No, he knew-he just wasn't sure how to approach the subject.

"About you, son."

That caught Alvin's attention. Dave almost _never _called him "son."

"What is it, Dave? What about me?"

There was a pause.

"You've been acting different lately." Dave said finally.

"I have? How's that?"

"I…I…I'm not sure how to explain it, son."

_**There he goes again. "Son." **_By now, Alvin had felt it necessary put off combing his hair for a while and listen to his adoptive father. Nervously, he waited for Dave to continue.

**I'll upload the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This chapter was intended to be separated into four sections, but the Doc Manager won't allow me to format my documents the way I want to. Therefore, there are some jarring plot shifts in my story-sorry. :(**

Simon jumped out of bed; someone had slammed the front door shut so violently that it felt as if the house had slid off its foundation.

"What was that, Simon?" Theodore asked sleepily.

"I don't know, Theodore." Simon opened the bedroom door slightly and peered through the crack.

"Go to hell, Dave!" Alvin's voice resounded through the house.

"Alvin! Don't you dare speak to me like that!"

Theodore gasped. He was awake _now._

"What's going on, Simon?" the youngest chipmunk asked, his voice quivering.

Simon didn't respond. All he felt he could do was to continue listening to the vicious argument taking place between his brother and father. Alvin stormed into the kitchen, out of Simon's view…but not his earshot.

"…and what if I do dare?" Alvin yelled.

"Alvin, go to your room!" Dave thundered at his eldest son.

"Ha! Go to my room? I'm sixteen, Dave! You can't order me around anymore!"

For a moment, neither son or father spoke. Then Dave broke the silence.

"Go to your room, Alvin." he said, softly but firmly.

Another pause.

"Sure, 'Dad,'" Alvin said sarcastically. "I'll see ya later." With that, he turned on his heel and stormed up the stairs.

As Alvin reached the top step, Simon threw open the bedroom door.

"What, exactly, took place between you two between here and your premiere?" Simon said harshly from the doorway.

"How long have you been listening?" Alvin scowled at his brother.

"Oh, really, Alvin. They could hear the shouting all the way in Albany, New York! How could I not listen?"

"Uh-huh…and I'm sure you know the exact distance between here and Albany?" Alvin cracked.

"That's beside the point, Alvin."

"I don't want to talk about it." Alvin pushed past Simon into the bedroom.

Brittany stared longingly into a pair of deep, brown eyes. "How could I refuse you, Leon?" she smiled.

Leon, a tall, dark-furred and handsome chipmunk, was used to getting his way. So when he saw the eldest Chipette at a popular nightclub a month ago and fell for her, he decided that he would charm her into loving him. He had always been convinced he would succeed, but it had worked even better than he had expected. Brittany had fallen _head over heels _in love with him. Or so Leon thought.

"Alright then," Leon said in his slightly accented, baritone voice. "I'll pick you up at 8:30 PM tomorrow."

Leon kissed Brittany gently on the lips, then on her hand; the Chipette shivered with delight.

"Goodnight, _Brittany_." Leon emphasized _Brittany_, soothing over the word as if tasting its delicate flavor.

"Goodnight, Leon, _Darling." _

_**Okay…need to cancel Alvin. **_Brittany wrestled with her clunky, 1980's cell phone. _**Damn, I wish these were smaller!**_

A glum Dave answered Brittany's call.

"Hello, this is Dave Seville speaking. May I ask who's calling?"

"Dave? Hi! Can you give me to Alvin, please?"

"Um…no, I'm sorry Brittany. Alvin is…preoccupied."

"Oh. Okay. When will be a good time to call?"

"Not for two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

"Well…Alvin's grounded, Brittany."

"Wha…but wh…what has he done?" Brittany was shocked. It had been several years since Dave had last grounded Alvin. The Chipette just assumed that Dave had decided than Alvin was too old for such a punishment.

"We…we had an argument," Dave said, his voice strained. Brittany almost thought she could feel him wince over the telephone. "I'm sorry, but I just don't think this would be a good time for you to talk to him."

"O…okay, Dave. T…talk to you later."

"Talk to you later, Brittany. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"N…no, Dave. Bye."

"Bye." Dave said quietly. Then he hung up.

Brittany stared confusedly at her phone for a moment, then sighed. _**Well, at least I don't have to tell Alvin that I canceled our date. He'll never have to know!**_

_**Damn Dave for locking me up in here. **_Of course, Alvin wasn't really _locked_ into the chipmunk's bedroom, but he was imprisoned nonetheless. _**I'll miss my date with Brittany! Oh, and what if she calls looking for me? What will Dave tell her? What if Simon answers? Oh, hell! What if Theodore answers?**_

"Shit!" Alvin hurled his red cap to the floor. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Simon, who was trying to read, sighed and shook his head irritably.

"I fail to understand why you continue to repeat that vulgar term for biological waste! If you feel the urge to make use of the "facilities", so to speak, I would suggest you use them." the bespectacled chipmunk cracked.

"Oh, shut up, Simon!" Alvin shook his fist.

"No, you shut up, Alvin. I'm reading; or, at least I'm attempting to." Simon growled.

"Don't you have any compassion for me? Come on, Simon! Two weeks!"

"Indeed, two weeks of confinement is an inappropriate punishment for your crimes; Dave should have grounded you for a month! Two months!" Simon flung his book on the bed and stood to face Alvin. "What is the matter with you lately, Alvin?"

Theodore watched nervously as the spat escalated.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it, Simon!" Alvin charged into Simon's expected circle of personal space, moving to stand only a few inches away from him.

"I am not asking you about your quarrel with Dave, specifically! I'm asking you why you've been such a mule for the last several months!" Simon shoved his finger into Alvin's chest.

"Did you just call me a jackass?" Alvin scowled.

"I won't attempt to explain to you the scientific differences between a mule and an ass, so I will say simply this: yes; essentially, I called you a jackass."

"Well…" Alvin shook with rage, "I'm tired of you treating me like I'm inferior!"

"I'm surprised to hear such a complicated word from your lips, Alvin!"

"Well…I've had enough! I'm never going to talk to you again, Simon!"

"That's going to be difficult, considering we share a room." Simon said dryly.

Alvin's face almost turned purple with fury. How dare Simon be so disgustingly composed? Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a quote popped into Alvin's head. _**To the last, I grapple with thee…**_

The rest poured from Alvin's mouth like acid.

"Towards thee I roll, thou all-destroying but unconquering whale; to the last, I grapple with thee; from hell's heart, I stab at thee; for hate's sake, I spit my last breath at thee!"

Simon was shocked. Where did Alvin learn this quote, and, moreover, how did he remember it?

"Do…do…do you really…_hate_ me?" Simon faltered.

"Yes." Alvin seethed.

"Two can play at that game, dear brother," Simon growled, his composure quickly returning. "And he piled upon the whale's white hump all the hatred felt by his race from Adam down; and then, as if his chest had been a mortar, he burst his hot heart's shell upon it."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Take it whichever way you like."

"Stop!" Theodore jumped up from his bed. "How did this get so bad so fast? Do you guys even remember how this argument started?

"I believe," Simon glared at Alvin, "The argument stemmed from Alvin's infuriating refusal to allow us to have some peace and quiet!"

"Right." Theodore frowned. "How could you get this angry at each other for something so…so…"

"Trivial?" Simon said quietly.

"Right. Trivial." Theodore replied softly.

For a moment, the three brothers stared at each other in silence.

"You're right, Theodore." Simon sighed and bowed his head. "Will you forgive me?"

"Yes." Alvin said, grinning.

"I wasn't speaking to you, Alvin. I was talking to Theodore; he didn't deserve to be forced to witness our petty squabble. You, however, Alvin, don't deserve the ground upon which you stand!"

Alvin growled in anger.

"Well, I tried to make up with you, Simon, but you blew it. That's it, I'm done with you!"

"If you truly wanted to 'make up with me,' Alvin, you would tell me what's wrong with you!"

Alvin turned from his brothers and stormed to the door.

"Where are you going? Dave grounded you!" Simon scowled.

"You know what I said about hating you Simon?" Alvin said slowly.

"Yes?"

"I meant it."

Alvin was about to step through the door when he stopped abruptly.

"I'm sorry, Theodore," he said softly, not willing to turn and face his youngest brother. "You didn't deserve this." With that, Alvin slammed the door shut behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait, wait, wait; slow down, Theodore. Alvin did _what_?"

"He left! Darn it, Dave! He just up and left!" Theodore answered, his voice sounding both worried and hurt.

"He left the house?"

"Yeah! We tried to stop him, Dave, but he just wouldn't listen!"

Dave's brows furrowed.

"Did he give you any idea where he was going?"

"Negative," Simon frowned. "As Theodore said, he just 'up and left!'"

"Did he give you any warning? Did you notice him becoming more agitated before he left?" Dave found it hard to believe that Alvin would just "up and leave" without anything setting him off.

"Well, Simon and Alvin sort of…sort of…" Theodore began, then looked at Simon worriedly, attempting to read the second-eldest chipmunk's expression. Would Simon be angry at him for telling Dave about the argument?

"We…we had an argument." Simon said, finishing Theodore's sentence.

"About what?" Dave's demeanor remained unchanged.

Simon rubbed his forehead, wondering how to begin.

"Al…Alvin…we…I was attempting to…" he stopped, then looked to Theodore hopefully.

"Simon was trying to read," Theodore took the reigns from Simon, much to the bespectacled chipmunk's relief. "And Alvin was making a lot of noise, and Simon got frustrated."

Theodore related the rest of the story quickly and almost unintelligibly.

Dave rubbed his temples, trying to decipher what his son had just said, then sighed.

"Well…how long has he been gone?"

"Approximately thirty-six minutes." Simon frowned, looking at the clock sitting on Dave's bedside table.

"Okay, guys. Let's go look for him." Dave got up from his bed.

"Dave, it's ten o'clock at night!"

"I know, Simon. I know it will be hard to find him in the dark…but I don't dare wait until tomorrow."

"Eleanor, what shade of nail polish should I use? Crimson Beauty or Lady In Red?" Brittany asked Eleanor, who had just come out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth."

"Crimson Beauty; the color looks…tastier."

Brittany laughed.

"Trust Eleanor to compare nail polish to food!"

"It looks like the cherry pie Theodore and I baked last week!" Eleanor smiled at the memory of the pie's sweet aroma.

"Oh, I can't wait for my date tomorrow!" Brittany said dreamily.

"So what are you and Alvin going to do? Are you going to the movies like last time?" asked Eleanor, brushing her hair.

"A…Alvin? Oh…I canceled my date with Alvin." Brittany had almost forgotten about her date with Alvin. "I'm going with Leon."

"Oh." Eleanor said simply, frowning slightly.

"Come on, Ellie! Alvin's idea of a good date is a trip to the ice cream parlor. Leon's…exciting."

There was a pause.

"Where are you going?" Eleanor asked, trying to break the tension.

"I'm not sure. It…It's a surprise!"

Eleanor stopped brushing her hair to look at her older sister.

"He hasn't told you? Are you sure you trust him, Brit?"

"Of course!"

"I'm worried, Brittany! You should make him tell you where you're going!"

"Oh, Ellie! Don't be such a worrywart." Brittany laughed, screwing the lid back onto her bottle of nail polish. "Besides, I like surprises!"

"But, Brittany! Aren't you worried he'll…he could…do some very bad things to you, Brittany."

"Alright, Ellie…now you're just being insulting to poor Leon!" Brittany plopped down onto her pillows, her body sinking into her ridiculously soft bed. "I'm going. End of discussion."

"Okay, Brittany." Eleanor shook her head. "I trust your judgment."

"Good," Brittany closed her eyes, thinking of tomorrow. "Just…wonderful."

The phone rang.

_**Oh, fiddlesticks. **_Mrs. Miller looked up from her book. _**Who could that be at this time of night?**_

"Hello?" she answered her pale pink phone. "Who is this?"

"Hello, Mrs. Miller. This is Dave Seville."

"Oh, hello, David! How can I help you?"

Mrs. Miller always loved to hear from the young, attractive Dave.

"I…I don't want to worry you, Mrs. Miller…and don't tell the girls…but Alvin's gone missing. I just thought you should know…just in case you called and no one answered. We're going out to find Alvin."

"Alvin's missing? But…what…how…when?" Mrs. Miller asked worriedly, sitting up in her bed.

"The…the boys had an argument. I…I'll fill you in later; we really need to get going now."

Mrs. Miller frowned.

"Alright, David. Keep me updated, won't you?"

"Of…of course. I'll talk to you later."

Dave hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thank you to Miss Hal Gibson and Xavious216 for their reviews! :D**

She hadn't meant to, but on the way back to the Chipette's room from the bathroom, Jeanette had overheard almost every word of Mrs. Miller's conversation with Dave. "Alvin's missing?" Jeanette whispered to herself. "I have to tell Eleanor and Brittany!"

"Okay, guys" Dave said, driving slowly through the neighborhood in his plain, white van-the one he used when he wanted to drive around town without being recognized. The Chipmunks' trademark red, blue and green van was only for public events. "Let's think; where are some of Alvin's favorite places?"

"The ice cream parlor!" said Theodore, raising his hand in the air as if to say "Eureka!" Then he sighed. "No, that's one of the first places we'd think to look. Alvin wouldn't hide there."

"A very logical conclusion, Theodore," Simon agreed.

"We can't be sure he's _hiding_, boys. Maybe he's hoping we'll find him."

"Yeah!" Theodore's spirits lifted. "That _must _be it."

"I admire your optimism, Theodore," Simon said truthfully. "But I strongly doubt he would want us to find him; he's run away from home several times in the past, and each time he returned a few hours later. Now…I doubt he's planning to return-not this time."

Theodore sighed.

"You're right, Simon. I've never seen Alvin so angry."

"Alright, alright, guys. We need to focus," Dave shook his head. "If you were Alvin, where would you be?"

"Hell's heart, apparently…" Simon mumbled.

"What?" Dave frowned.

"Nothing…"

"That's all you heard?" Brittany asked Jeanette.

"That's all."

"Oh, poor Alvin!" said Eleanor.

"I wonder why Mrs. Miller hasn't told us yet?" Brittany frowned.

"She probably doesn't want to worry us," said Jeanette, shaking her head.

"Well…let's go ask her!" said Eleanor, already walking towards the door.

"Ask her what?" asked Jeanette and Brittany simultaneously.

"Why-and what-she hasn't told us."

The girls knocked gently on Mrs. Miller's door.

"Girls?" came the elderly woman's voice.

"Yes, it's us; can we please talk to you?' Eleanor asked politely.

"Come in."

The girls opened the bedroom door and ran to Mrs. Miller's bed.

"You're here about Alvin, aren't you?"

"How…how did you know?" Brittany's mouth fell open.

"A mother always knows," Mrs. Miller smiled. "Oh, and Jeanette? I forgive you for eavesdropping."

Jeanette's face turned red as a beet.

"Sorry, Mrs. Miller."

"Of course, Jeanette," Mrs. Miller nodded. "I understand; in fact, when I was a little girl, I…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Miller," Eleanor recognized that her adoptive mother was about to start one of her (very _long_) stories, "But…Alvin?"

"Oh, yes. Alvin," Mrs. Miller remembered. "Mr. Seville said that the boys had a bit of a spat; that's why Alvin left. David said that he was going to go out looking for him."

"Oh, no…" Eleanor cried. "I hope he's okay!"

Alvin wandered through the neighborhood, not particularly caring if anyone saw him. He wasn't sure if he cared about anything anymore.

"What the hell?" Alvin cursed as Mrs. Miller's car whizzed past him. "What is she doing out this late at night?"

Then Alvin bowed his head.

"They're looking for me."

"Stop!" Brittany yelled. "I saw him! I saw Alvin!"

Mrs. Miller screeched the car to a stop.

"Oh, I'm so glad we decided to help look for him! We found him! We found him!" Eleanor cried happily.

Brittany threw open the passenger side door.

"When I get my hands on him, he'll wish he'd never been born!" she said, starting to run towards where she'd spotted Alvin.

"Wait, Brittany!" Jeanette shouted. "We should call the police! Brittany!"

But Brittany wasn't listening. All she could think about was catching up with Alvin.

To her surprise, Alvin hadn't moved. _**Is he **_**trying **_**to be caught? **_Brittany asked herself.

"Alvin! Alvin!" she screamed. "You'd better not run, Alvin!"

"I'm not planning on it!" Alvin yelled back.

Brittany stopped only a few inches from her boyfriend.

"What the hell, Alvin? What is this about?"

"I'm sorry, Brittany…"

"No, no, no," Brittany shook her finger at Alvin. "No apologies. I want explanations."

Alvin sighed, then leaned back against a tree.

"Dave told you?"

"Told me what?"

"About the argument."

"I don't know much of anything right now, Alvin!"

Alvin rubbed his forehead.

"Okay, Brit. I guess I owe you an explanation."

"Hell, yeah you do!"

Alvin breathed deeply.

"I don't know where to begin, Brit."

"How about at the beginning?" Brittany's face looked compassionate for a moment, then fell back into a scowl.

"Alvin!" Eleanor shouted from the back seat of Mrs. Miller's car, which slowed to a stop near Alvin and Brittany. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ellie!" Alvin called back.

Jeanette ran to him.

"What's going on, Alvin?"

"Did you run away because Brittany canceled your date?" Eleanor walked up to the group assembling on the sidewalk. "Did you guys make up?"

"Ellie!" Brittany gasped.

"What? Canceled our date?" Alvin frowned. "What do you mean, canceled our date?"

"You were grounded, Alvin!" Brittany looked at Alvin nervously. "I called. Dave told me you were grounded! I…I…decided to go out with Leon."

"What!" Alvin roared. "You canceled our date so you could go out with that schmuck?"

"There was nothing to cancel! You…were…grounded, Alvin!"

Mrs. Miller joined the group.

"Let me drive you home, Alvin. Your father's been worried sick!"

Alvin wasn't listening. He glared at Brittany.

"You…you…bitch! How long have you been dating Leon, Brittany?"

"My personal life is none of your damned business, Alvin!"

"It is when I'm your boyfriend!"

Brittany's shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry, Alvin…" she said quietly.

"Sorry isn't good enough!"

Alvin grasped Brittany's shoulders and shoved her-hard.

_WHAM!_

Brittany fell to the concrete, hitting her head on the curb. Everything was a blur. The Chipette could only barely make out what was happening. She heard Mrs. Miller scream…her sisters shouting…Alvin's voice repeating _I'm sorry…I'm sorry…_

Then, nothing but blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany felt herself being lifted, then placed gently on an uncomfortable surface. She heard sirens blaring, saw flashing red and blue lights.

_**What the hell? **_She felt her body being strapped securely in place. _**Oh, shit! Ambulance.**_

She wanted to yell _Just take me home! _but her throat only emitted a gurgle.

"You're okay, hon. We're taking you to the emergency room. Can you talk?" said one of the paramedics wheeling her into the ambulance.

"Yes…" Brittany rasped.

Brittany hated hospitals; the blinding whites, the smell of sanitizer, all the…sick people.

She sat back in her bed, propped up against a very uncomfortable pillow.

"Am I dying?" Brittany asked the doctor who was treating her.

"No," she laughed "You probably just have a minor concussion. We're going to do a CAT Scan to make sure you're okay; you'll probably be home in a few hours."

Brittany sighed.

"A few _hours_?"

"Yup. We'll send you home with some aspirin and you should be okay."

Brittany turned her head to look at Mrs. Miller.

"What happened?"

"You fell and hit your head on the curb, darlin'," Mrs. Miller replied, still somewhat shaken.

"I don't remember…" Brittany shook her head.

"That's perfectly natural," the doctor nodded her head. "That's a symptom of a concussion."

"Why did I fall?" Brittany frowned.

Mrs. Miller sighed. How was she going to answer this question?

"We'll talk about that later, sweetie."

"Where are Eleanor and Jeanette? Alvin?" Brittany asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Ellie and Jean are in the waiting room" said Mrs. Miller. "Alvin's gone."

"He ran away again?"

"I'm afraid so, darlin'."

"Damn," Brittany cursed. "Are Dave and the chipmunks still looking for him?"

"No," Mrs. Miller shook her head. "Dave called the police hours ago."

"Can I see Ellie and Jeanette?"

Mrs. Miller looked to the doctor, who nodded gently.

"Sure, honey. I'll go get them." Mrs. Miller smiled.

"That traitorous bastard!" Simon shook his fists. "That sadistic swine!"

Theodore watched in awe as his usually composed brother paced back and forth.

"Oh, I've always known that Alvin was a conceited jackass, but I never thought he'd go this far!"

"Simon, please!" Theodore cried. "I know you're angry at Alvin, but he's still our brother!"

"Unfortunately, yes," Simon seethed.

"Simon, I can't believe you're acting this way! Are you even worried about him at all? He could be lost or hurt or…worse."

"Ha! Alvin will never die," Simon chortled. "The arrogance running through his veins will keep him alive!"

Seeing Theodore wince, it occurred to Simon the implications of what he had just said.

"I'm sorry, Theodore."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I…I'm sorry," Simon bowed his head.

Dave entered the room, a relieved expression on his face.

"Boys, Brittany is going to be fine! She just has a minor concussion and should be coming home tonight!"

"There is no such thing as 'just' a concussion, Dave," Simon frowned.

"It could have been much worse, Simon." Dave sighed, sitting down onto the couch.

"Do you think we could see her tomorrow, Dave?" Theodore asked, moving to sit next to his father.

"If everyone's feeling well enough, I don't see why not," Dave smiled, mussing his son's hair.

"Oh, hello boys!" Mrs. Miller smiled at the handsome men standing on her doorstep. "David, Simon, Theodore. Come in!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Miller." Dave nodded.

As the group moved inside the house, Mrs. Miller whispered into Dave's ear.

"Alvin?"

"No news," Dave answered grimly.

Mrs. Miller shook her head. Then she looked to Simon and Theodore, who were waiting politely at the foot of the stairs.

"I'm sure Brittany would love a visit. Why don't go up and see her now?"

The boys nodded.

"Oh, thank you, Theodore!" Brittany sniffed the flowers the youngest chipmunk had given her. "They're beautiful!"

"You're welcome, Brittany!" he replied, beginning to wonder how much medication the doctors had given Brittany; she was nowhere as grumpy as Theodore had expected her to be-she seemed almost cheery!

"Here, Brittany." Simon handed his friend a hand-written letter. "My letter of apology-for my brother's actions."

"Oh, it wasn't your fault, Simon!" the girl smiled, reaching for a hug.

Simon hesitated awkwardly; Brittany wasn't acting like herself. After several seconds, the bespectacled chipmunk finally yielded to the Chipette's embrace.

On the other side of the room, Theodore whispered to Eleanor.

"What's wrong with Brittany?"

"I don't know," she frowned, watching beads of sweat form on Simon's forehead; Brittany hadn't let him go. "She's been acting like this all morning. My sister can be very sweet, but…I don't know…she's acting funny."

"That's what I thought, too," Theodore frowned.

Simon's shoulders slumped in relief as Brittany finally released him.

_**Freedom!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Alvin closed his eyes. For a moment, he thought he could hear Brittany's musical laugher…smell her luscious, auburn hair…feel her soft skin.

Alvin had wandered the streets of Los Angeles for hours…now, exhausted, he collapsed against the wall of an old, industrial building.

"I have to visit her…I have to see her one more time…I owe her that…"

With difficulty, he began walking again-his destination: home.

"You bastard!" Brittany screamed at Leon, throwing the bouquet he had given her onto the floor.

"I came as soon as I heard, Brittany!" Leon replied, bending to pick up his flowers.

"Why didn't you come to the hospital to see me?" Brittany crushed the bouquet beneath her foot.

"I did not know until this morning. Besides, even had I known last night, how would I have known to which hospital you had been taken?"

"Just shut up, Leon! Just shut up! It's six PM! What were you doing between now and this morning?"

"I was-"

"You were romancing a girl, that's what you were doing! I know I'm not the only girl you go out with. I don't know why I even put up with you…at least Alvin was...semi-loyal."

"Brittany! How could you say such a thing? I only have eyes for you, Brittany!"

"What about all those times I called and a woman answered? What do you have to say about that, Casanova?"

"It must have been my mother!"

"Oh, really? You must have a damn lot of 'mothers,' then, Leon…it's not always the same voice!"

"Please, Brittany…"

Before he could finish, she slammed the door shut in his face.

"Go to hell, Leon! I never want to see your slimy face again!"

Dave's eyes filled with tears as he stared at the chipmunk's family portrait; they stood together, arm-in-arm, genuine smiles across their young faces.

"Can it ever be like this again?" Dave's voice cracked.

He tenderly set the photograph back on his bedside table.

"Please come back, Alvin…please…"

"He will, Dave," said Simon, standing in the doorway.

Dave smiled.

"Of course he will, Simon. I'm just a little sad right now."

"What did you and Alvin talk about, Dave? Why did he tell you to go to hell?" Theodore asked from behind Simon.

Dave sighed.

"Come and sit with me, boys. Let's talk."

Simon and Theodore sat on the edge of Dave's bed and looked up at their adoptive father expectantly.

"I told Alvin that I thought he was acting different lately," Dave began softly. "I said that I thought maybe he was getting restless…I thought maybe he wanted his own career…without you guys. I suggested we talk about it, all four of us, together. Alvin didn't want to. I…I realized I had to stop beating around the bush; I told Alvin outright that I thought he had been acting selfish and inconsiderate…of course, it just went downhill from there. I'm sorry, Simon, Theo. It's partly my fault Alvin ran away. I should have handled the whole thing differently."

"It's not your fault, Dave," Simon put his hand on his father's knee. "It's mine."

"Your fault, Simon?" Dave looked down at his son, surprised.

"Yes. Alvin attempted to make up with me; in my anger, I acted rashly…" Simon halted. "Oh, Dave, I'm sorry…"

Dave put his arms around his sons.

"It's alright, boys. It's going to be alright. We'll find Alvin…I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

"Brittany, please tell us what's wrong!" pleaded Eleanor.

"Leave me alone!" Brittany sobbed.

The eldest Chipette had been crying for hours and refused to come out of the bathroom.

"Brit," Jeanette knocked gently on the door. "Why don't you come out and talk to us! Whatever the problem is, we'll get through it!"

Brittany didn't answer.

Eleanor shook her head.

"I guess we're gonna to have to resort to plan B!"

"What's that?" Jeanette asked, confused.

Eleanor raised her voice so she knew Brittany would hear.

"Well, I happen to know that Simon and Jeanette have been working with _mice _for a school project! Maybe if we let loose a couple..."

There was a pause.

"You wouldn't," came Brittany's voice.

"We would!" Eleanor and Jeanette said together.

"I thought you loved me! What kind of sisters are you?"

"Ones who care about you and want to know what's wrong!" said Eleanor, placing her hand on the doorknob. "Come on, open up!"

Brittany opened the door.

She was a pathetic sight; her cheeks inflamed; her eyes red and puffy; her pink silk nightgown streaked with tears.

She collapsed into Eleanor's arms, letting loose a shuddering sob.

"Oh, it's okay, Brittany! We'll help you through it!" Eleanor rocked her sister gently, back and forth, back and forth…

_Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree top _

_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock_

_When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall_

_But daddy will catch it, cradle and all. _

Dave sang softly, stroking Theodore's back.

The youngest of the chipmunks had started crying in the middle of the night, and only Dave could calm him.

"Is he asleep?" Simon whispered.

"I think so," Dave responded, his voice quivering.

Simon bowed his head and sighed.

"Oh, Alvin…what we hath wrought…" he whispered.

Dave stood up from Theodore's bed, then looked to Simon.

"Do you want me to sing you to sleep?"

"Oh, come now, Dave! I'm sixteen years old!"

"So is Theodore."

"Yes, please," Simon flushed, embarrassed.

Dave tucked his second-eldest son into bed, then began singing.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird…_

"I'm so lonely!" Brittany wailed.

"You miss Alvin?" Jeanette asked, stroking her sister's hand.

"O…of…course not!" Brittany regained her composure, forcing herself to stop crying. "I…I'm fine now. Let's just go to bed…"

"No, no!" frowned Eleanor. "It took us an hour to get you to come out of the bathroom-another two hours to worm this much out of you; you're gonna tell us what's wrong!"

"Stop interrogating me!" Brittany snapped, pulling her hand out from under Eleanor's.

"Fine!" the youngest Chipette responded. "But I think it would be better if you talked with us!"

"Alright, alright! I'm worried about Alvin! I wouldn't care less about what happened if I just…if I just knew…he wasn't hurt!"

Brittany burst into tears.


	8. Chapter 8

_In 1987, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes exposed diamond smugglers Klaus and Claudia Vorstien._

_After years of rotting in prison, Klaus miraculously escaped. _

_Then, both his fortune and his sanity gone, he returned to Los Angeles, bent on revenge…_

Klaus was not the casual, distinguished man he once was.

Years of prison life had taken their toll; his lanky body had become large and heavily-muscled; his black hair-streaked with white-had fallen out from stress.

His most distinguishing feature, however, was the mysterious scar over his left eye that he had obtained sometime during his captivity-the scar he thought of as his most precious possession.

Klaus' personality, too, had transformed: once concerned with antique vases and Pierre Cardin socks, he was now a man obsessed with destroying those who had tried to destroy him: Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor.

_**Tonight…tonight, I will finally begin to take my revenge!**_

Alvin sat on the concrete steps of a familiar concert hall, staring blankly at the poster advertising the Chipette's upcoming performance.

"I'm sorry, Brittany," he said, as if she was there with him, "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I never wanted for this to happen. I don't know what's wrong with me!"

Alvin wished he could touch her…kiss her…

"I wish I could take it all back, Brittany…I would give anything…"

"Anything?" asked an accented voice.

The dark figure of a muscular man appeared out of the darkness.

"What do you want?" Alvin yelled. "Just leave me alone!"

"What would you give to save her life?" the figure asked. "I happen to know that your darling Brittany is in danger."

Alvin shot up.

"In danger? How…how do you know?"

"I put her there."

The figure moved quickly towards the eldest chipmunk, his features now becoming distinguishable.

Alvin gasped as he realized who stood before him.

"We meet again, chipmunk," Klaus snarled.

"But…but…you're in prison!" Alvin stammered.

Klaus chuckled.

"Obviously not."

"How did you get out?"

"That is none of your concern; what you should be concerned about now is the safety of your fair Chipette. If you turn yourself over to me, I will release Brittany. If you don't…" Klaus' face broke into a horrible grin, "…her life is mine."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't. But, if you truly love Brittany, you will take that risk.Do we have a deal?"

Alvin hesitated.

"Deal."

Immediately, two burly henchmen snatched Alvin and hurled him into the back of a small, black van.

_**One down… **_Klaus smiled, **…**_**five to go.**_


	9. Chapter 9

"You lied!" Alvin roared.

"What did you expect?" Klaus chuckled aloofly, smoking a cigarillo and watching his tiny prisoner try desperately to escape his cage.

"Where's Brittany?"

"I don't have her. But you, my dear chipmunk, you…" Klaus leaned forward in his chair, puffing smoke into Alvin's face, "…will get her for me."

"What do you want with her? You have me…you have your revenge!"

"Don't flatter yourself, chipmunk. You didn't uncover our…_sordid_…schemes single-handedly." Klaus' face contorted with anger. "It was all of you. All six of you…you stinking, filthy rats!"

"There's nothing you can do to get me to help you! What makes you think I would bring Brittany to you?" Alvin's face turned red with fury.

"Oh, you will…" said Klaus, gesturing for a crony holding a needle and a small, black vial. "I promise you."

Brittany read the note aloud.

_Dear Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor_

_I'm writing this note to say I'm sorry for what I did, and to ask you to please forgive me. _

_I never meant to hurt you, Brit, I promise! _

_If you forgive me, you'll meet me at the ice cream parlor at noon tomorrow._

_Oh, and no police! Not yet. I can't handle that yet. _

_Please don't tell Dave or Mrs. Miller, either. _

_Alvin_

"Your note matches ours almost exactly," Simon handed waved Chipmunk's note in his hand.

"Well," Jeanette sighed, "what should we do?"

Simon eyed the piece of paper critically.

"I don't know…it does appear to be written in Alvin's handwriting-if you see fit to call it that-though it seems strange for Alvin to specifically request we not have police escort."

Jeanette nodded.

"I would expect Alvin to ask us not to tell Dave or Mrs. Miller, but it _is _strange that Alvin would think to ask us not to bring the police!"

"What course of action should we take?" Simon asked, more of himself than of anyone else.

"Let's vote on it!" Theodore raised his hand.

Simon shook his head.

"No, Theodore, this is much too important. We need to discuss this logically."

Brittany thumped her fist on the table.

"No! Every time we discuss something 'logically,' we never get anywhere! I agree with Theodore."

"Me, too!" Eleanor placed her hand over Brittany's.

Theodore moved his hand on top of Eleanor's.

Simon sighed, then looked to Jeanette.

Jeanette shrugged, then bowed her head apologetically as she placed her hand over Theodore's.

"Me, too."

Simon frowned. He hated how submissive his best friend could be to her sisters, especially Brittany.

"So be it."

Simon placed his hand over Jeanette's.

Simon tallied up the votes.

"Theodore: yes. Brittany: yes. Eleanor: yes," Simon took a deep breath. "Jeannette…yes. Simon: no."

"Well, it seems you're the odd man out," Brittany stated unnecessarily.

"As always…" Simon muttered.

"Then it's decided. We go find Alvin."

"I still think we should inform Dave of this situation! To coin a phrase, something smells funny in Los Angeles."

"Simon!" Eleanor frowned. "It's already been decided!"

"Dave and Mrs. Miller will notice us missing!" Simon was beginning to lose his temper.

"So?" Brittany scoffed.

"Never mind."

Jeanette looked guiltily at Simon out of the corner of her eye.

Simon placed his hand on his friend's shoulder as if to say_ It's your decision, Jeanette._

_**I know… **_she thought, _**…but I'm sorry anyway.**_

"I told you you'd bring them to me…" Klaus whispered, looking through his binoculars, watching five chipmunks enter the ice cream parlor. "Welcome to my parlor, said the spider to the fly…"

Alvin nodded mechanically, his face blank.

"If Alvin is late," Brittany scowled, "I'll make him wish he had never been born!"

"Oh, he'll be late," said Simon, rolling his eyes. "Unless, of course, he's had a complete change of heart, which seems unlikely…I doubt he even has a heart."

"He really hurt you, didn't he, Simon?" Jeanette asked quietly.

"Hello? I'm the one who conked my head on the damned concrete!" Brittany put her hands on her hips. "You should be comforting me!"

"She's right, Jeannette," Simon nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Well, while we're here, we might as well order some ice cream!" Theodore smiled, marching gleefully towards the counter.

Eleanor licked her lips.

"I'm coming, too!" she grinned, bounding after her friend.

Jeanette laughed.

"I envy them, you know, always so happy."

"How can they be happy at a time like this?" Brittany frowned.

Eleanor called back to the chipmunks' table.

"What flavors do you guys want?"

"Vanilla, please!" Jeanette grinned. "What about you, Brittany?"

"Whatever."

"I don't believe they carry that flavor…" Simon cracked.

Jeanette admired her friend; he always maintained a dry wit, unique to him.

"Ha-ha. Very funny!" Brittany rolled her eyes. "I'll have some sherbet, I guess…"

"Simon?" Theodore called.

"I don't want anything."

Theodore shrugged.

"Your loss."

"I'll have chocolate!" said a familiar voice.

All five chipmunks spun around to look.

"Alvin!" Theodore gasped.

"So, the prodigal son returns." Simon glared at his brother.

"Yeah…I guess so." The red-clad chipmunk stared at his feet for a moment, then lifted his head to look at Brittany.

"Alvin," Brittany began, an unusual tone of insecurity in her voice, "why did you push me?"

Alvin lowered his head once more.

"I…I don't know, Brit. I don't know what happened to me…I just felt like…I _had_ to do it. I couldn't help it."

"Why did you run? Why didn't you stay to see if I was alright?"

"I was…" Alvin winced. "…afraid."

"That's no reason to…to…run off like that!" Brittany's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Brittany!"

"Sorry isn't good enough."

Suddenly, the 'cashier' behind the ice cream counter threw off his apron.

"Sorry to break up your little reunion, but the boss is waiting!"

The chipmunks whirled around, surprised at the man's intrusion.

"Run!" Alvin yelled to Brittany. "Run, now!"

"What?"

"Run, damn it! Just do it!"

The cashier lunged at the chipmunks' table.

"Alvin!" Simon seized Alvin's arm angrily. "What's going on?"

"Never mind! Just run!"

Seeing the fear in his older brother's eyes, Simon obeyed.

The chipmunks ran madly towards the exit, but it was too late; Klaus blocked their path.

"Oh, how darling…all six rats together again!"


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you want from us?" Brittany screamed.

Klaus puffed on his cigarillo.

"Your lives."

Theodore whimpered; Eleanor tried to reach him through the bars of her cage, but her friend was simply too far away.

"You…you're going to kill us?" Brittany slumped against the wall.

"Eventually, but first I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer."

"But…why?"

Klaus' face twisted in anger.

"Why?" He clenched his fists. "I'll tell you why! Because of your childish shenanigans, I was left to rot in prison while you continued to live your cushy, sheltered little existence!"

Klaus regained his composure.

"I won't let you get away with that."

"It wasn't our faults! You were the one who put us in danger…sending us around the world to drop off your stupid diamonds!" Brittany kicked at the bars of her cage.

Klaus chuckled.

"Oh, you're going to put on a show for me! Please, continue!"

The gargantuan henchman who stood near the heavy, metal doors to the chipmunks' prison erupted with laughter.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Klaus shook his head. "These gentlemen are Fernando and Miguel; they generously offered their services to me in gratitude for my releasing them from their confinement."

"A prison break." Simon grimaced.

"You could call it that, yes. Now, forgive me, I have other business to attend to. Don't worry-I'll be back. I look forward to your next performance!"

Fernando and Miguel held the double doors for their master; once he was through, they slammed them shut behind him.

After a short silence, Brittany looked to Alvin.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I…I'm sorry, Brittany…he made me do it."

"He made you do _what_?" Simon scowled.

"Write the notes. He…he used some sort of poison on me; it _made_ me obey him!"

"Yeah, right," Brittany turned her head away.

"No," Simon rubbed his forehead. "Don't disregard Alvin's explanation so quickly, Brittany. Alvin, I want you to explain to me _exactly _what happened."

"I don't remember everything."

"What do you remember?"

"Well, he stabbed a needle into my arm. It was filled with some sort of black stuff. Then everything sort of went dark-I guess I passed out or something. When I woke up, my body did everything Klaus told it to…I had no control over my own body."

"I believe you, Alvin," the blue-clad chipmunk said simply.

Brittany screeched angrily.

"None of this matters now! We need to get out of here!"

"You think so, Brittany? That hadn't occurred to me!" Simon snapped.

"Bickering will get us nowhere!" Jeanette said quickly, hoping to avoid an argument. "Now, listen. Klaus has one, very significant weakness: he's careless! He's a maniac. He makes decisions on impulse. Why else would he kidnap six celebrities in broad daylight, and from their favorite hangout, no less?"

Simon nodded pensively.

"It would be foolish of us not to take advantage of that weakness."

"Oh, that thought hadn't occurred to me!" said Brittany mockingly.

"You know, Klaus probably has this room bugged," Eleanor frowned, looking up at the ceiling.

"He probably has cameras hidden in here, too," added Jeanette.

"You two seem to have forgotten that he also has two enormous guards standing at the door!" Brittany gestured towards Miguel and Fernando. "Do you think they can't hear us?"

"Then we're sunk," said a dispirited Alvin, plucking at his shoelaces.

After a short silence, Simon put his hand to his forehead.

"Maybe not."

"What do you mean?" Brittany frowned.

Simon looked at Jeanette.

"Well, Jean and I developed a code to use when discussing our projects."

"Yes of course!" Jeanette grinned.

Alvin, Brittany, Eleanor and Theodore listened in awe as the two smartest chipmunks said string after string of numbers.

Finally, Simon spoke in English,

"We have a plan."


	11. Chapter 11

**Another big thanks to my reviewers! You guys make me happy! :)**

Simon studied the weapon he had fashioned. Simple, yet deadly, the pen gun would drive a bearing ball into the target's flesh.

"Is this really our only option?" Jeanette asked in code.

"I see no other choice," Simon shook his head. "We have thoroughly considered several courses of action and weighed the consequences. I now feel that killing him is, indeed, the only plausible option."

"We…we're talking about ending someone's life, Simon-we can't just sit here like two computers processing data!"

"I thought we had agreed upon this!"

"I know. I thought we were, too, but we've only approached the situation from a logical standpoint. We need to approach it emotionally," she spoke more quietly, "morally."

"Damn it, Jeanette, our lives are at stake! This isn't the time to debate ethics!"

Seeing his friend wince, Simon attempted to calm himself.

"I'm sorry." he sighed.

"It's okay…"

Jean's face hardened.

"No, it's not okay. There's something wrong with this! It almost seems as if you _want _to kill him! You're my friend, Simon; I'd forgive you for a lot of things, but murder isn't one of them!"

"This isn't murder, this is self-defense!"

The two sat in silence for a moment, then Simon spoke in English.

"You stood up for yourself," he said softly.

Jeanette's eyes widened at the realization of what she had done.

"Yes…yes, I suppose I did, didn't I?"

"I'm proud of you."

"So am I."

Alvin's heart throbbed as he stared at Brittany.

The Chipette sat quietly in her prison, head bowed, soft wisps of auburn hair falling into her face.

She rocked slowly, back and forth, whispering the words to a lullaby.

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleep little baby._

_When you wake, you shall have,_

_All the pretty little horses…_

"Brittany?" Alvin's voice choked. "I know this doesn't mean much, but I'm sorry."

She didn't respond.

_Blacks and bays, dapples and grays,_

_All the pretty little horses…_

"Please, Brittany, you don't have to answer, but listen to me! I'm sorry for everything…for pushing you, for calling you a bitch," Alvin's eyes welled with tears. "You mean everything to me, Brittany! If…if that means letting Leon have you, that's okay."

After a short pause, Brittany spoke.

"I broke up with Leon yesterday." she said emptily.

"Why?"

"Because he's a schmuck."

"Yes, he is. He doesn't deserve you, Brittany…no one does," Alvin lowered his head. "Especially not me."

"I forgive you, Alvin."

"What?"

"I forgive you."

"W…why?"

Brittany whispered so softly that Alvin could barely hear her.

"Because I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I know."

Eleanor wept pitifully. _**It's not fair! **_she thought, _**I never did anything to hurt anybody! What did I do to deserve this?**_

She looked at Theodore, who lay shuddering on the cold concrete floor.

_**What did **_**he **_**do deserve this? He's so innocent, so…perfect.**_

"Theodore?" she whispered.

The chubby little chipmunk responded with a whimper.

"I love you, Theodore. You don't have to say anything-I know you love me, too," Eleanor said confidently. "Don't be scared. If we don't get out of this, and I go first, don't worry. I'll be waiting for you."

"I don't want to die, Ellie!"

Tears flowed unchecked down the youngest Chipette's cheeks, but she remained strong.

"I know. But we'd all be together again soon," she smiled. "Hold me."

"I can't reach!" Theodore wailed.

Ellie put her arms through the bars of her cage.

"We can hold each other from a distance, Theodore. I'm doing it right now. Can you feel me?"

"Yes…"

"Good. Now, hold me."


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: **

**This installment is more violent and significantly more disturbing than the previous chapters. **

**If you are sensitive, you may not want to continue.**

**In addition, I would like to stress (especially to diehard **_**Alvin and the Chipmunks **_**fans) that the intention of this chapter is not to disgust or shock; the characters mean far too much to me to use them in such a way. **

_**1990**_

_**Prison**_

_Klaus held a shank to his left eye, a maniacal grin spreading across his face; his hand shook with anticipation. _

"_I will avenge you, Klaus!" he whispered to himself. "I will destroy those who destroyed you! I promise…"_

_The makeshift blade pierced his flesh, his face contorting with ecstasy as a drop of crimson trickled down his face._

_He screamed euphorically as he carved a slit into his skin._

"…_I seal my promise with blood!"_

**8:30 PM, August 21, 1992**

Captain Jonathan O'Neil of the LAPD, an old friend of the Sevilles, had been placed in charge of the investigation into the chipmunks' disappearance.

The tall, mustachioed officer placed his hand on Dave's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Dave. We'll find them."

"I know. I'll be alright."

The captain smiled grimly.

"I know _you'll_ be alright, but I don't know about her," he gestured towards Mrs. Miller, who was wailing inconsolably on the sofa.

"John, you've always been straight with me," Dave looked into his friend's eyes, his own eyes filled with tears. "I want you to tell me the truth. What do you think's going to happen?"

"I don't know, Dave-we never know how these things are going to work out, but you know I'll try like hell to find the kids."

Dave grasped his friend's hand firmly.

"Thanks."

**9:01 PM**

The phone rang. Capt. O'Neil waited a few moments for the phone tap to kick in, then answered.

"Hello? This is the Seville residence."

"I have information about the case," responded a deep, raspy voice.

"Who is this?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, listen carefully. I am holding the chipmunks. I will release them on the following conditions: bring me Inspector Jamal of INTERPOL. Send David Seville, the Miller woman and one officer-_**only**_** one**-in an unmarked police car to Little Tokyo. There, one of my partners will give you the first clue to my location…don't worry, he'll find you; if he sees that you have broken our agreement, I will kill one of the hostages. You have until eleven o'clock tonight."

_CLICK_

The captain yelled into the receiver,

"Hello? Hello? Are you still there? Damn it, he hung up!"

**9:40 PM**

Lt. Rodriguez parked the car in a shady alley.

"An Asian male is approaching the vehicle," the police officer spoke into his two-way radio. "approximately five foot six; blue jeans, white t-shirt."

"Acknowle-" Captain O'Neal began.

"Gun! He has a gun!" Rodriguez interrupted. Instinctively, his hand moved to his holster.

"Oh, mercy!" Mrs. Miller cried from the back seat.

The Asian man pulled the trigger…spraying water onto the windshield.

"It's a joke!" the henchman yelled, laughing. He walked to the driver's side window of the police car, then banged on the glass. "Open up!"

"What's going on?" O'Neal asked over the radio.

Rodriguez shook his head in disbelief.

"It's a water gun."

"Shit! Does the jackass have a death wish?" the Captain yelled.

"He's pounding on the window. He wants me to open up."

"He does have a death wish."

Rodriguez opened the window a crack.

"Do you have a message for us?" he shouted.

"Yes, boss says:

'5-18-15-13-20-12-9-2'

you have fifteen minutes to break the code," the henchman grinned. "Good luck."

**9:45 PM**

"Your parents are coming to rescue you!" Klaus smiled cruelly. "A shame you'll all be dead by the time they arrive!"

Simon carefully concealed his pen gun behind his fingers.

"Now, let me see. Which one of you shall I kill first?" Klaus studied each of the chipmunks individually. "Ah, how about this one?"

He leaned to unlock Jeanette's cage.

"No! Don't hurt her, please!" Brittany screamed hysterically, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Take me! Please, take me! I deserve it! Please!"

Simon aimed his weapon. _**I'm coming, Jeanette! One, two, three, fire!**_

"Wha-?" Klaus yelled as the bearing ball struck his shoulder.

"Oh, no," Simon gasped; he had missed his mark-the Jugular vein-by almost a foot.

"Damn it, don't stand there like a couple of imbeciles!" Klaus yelled to his henchmen, grasping his wound. "Get the medical kit!"

The gigantic men obeyed.

"You," Klaus glowered at Simon, an expression of unbridled madness spreading across his scarred face, "you will die last. You will see me kill all your friends before your eyes!"

"No! This is all my fault!" Alvin screamed. "Kill me, torture me, do whatever you want to me, just let the others go!"

"Why would I let them go? I can do whatever I want…with any of you…whenever I want! Six times the fun!"

"Li…listen…you can…you can kill me!" Alvin hyperventilated. "Hold the others for ransom! Don't kill them, hold the others for ransom!"

"You really don't understand, do you! I don't want money, I don't want fame!" Klaus' body tremored with maniacal laughter; his skin dripped with sweat. "I want vengeance! Vengeance!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Three Months Before the Chipmunks' Disappearance**_

_**South America**_

"_He is here, Madam," the Brazilian informed his mistress. _

_The woman's eyes narrowed. "Bring him in," she said, tenderly stroking the Yorkshire Terrier that snored in her lap._

"_Yes, Madam." The servant bowed respectfully and left the room. A few moments later Klaus Vorstein was wrestled into the office by two burly henchmen._

"_Was this really necessary, Claudia?" Klaus hissed._

"_My, my, my," Claudia sneered as she watched her brother struggle against her minions. "I thought that after so long in prison you would be able to dispatch Fernando and Miguel with minimal effort."_

"_What do you want from me?" Klaus finally managed to wrench his arms free._

_Claudia clicked her tongue. "Oh, Klaus, Klaus…what makes you think I want something from you? Has it occurred to you that I might have rescued you simply because you're my brother?"_

"_You always want something from me! Since the first day I could walk you demanded things from me."_

"_Not demanded, dear brother, simply requested." Claudia waved her hand indifferently, dismissing Fernando and Miguel. _

_The men nodded and silently exited the room._

"_Now," Claudia puffed on a cigarillo, "if we are to rebuild our empire, we must first dispose of all witnesses to our previous…doings."_

"_What has this to do with me?" Klaus curled his lip in derision._

"_We have purged most of the witnesses, but the individuals who pose the largest threat to our organization have yet to be exterminated. I thought _you_ might enjoy taking care of them for us."_

_For a moment, Klaus stared at his sister in confusion-then grinned._

"_The chipmunks…" _

**9:47 PM, August 21, 1992**

**The Chipmunks' Prison**

"Klaus!" Claudia hissed over the phone. "You're taking too long, you idiot! With each minute you waste our organization is in more danger of being discovered. You-"

"Relax, _dear sister_," Klaus interrupted. "Everything's under control."

"If everything was under control, Inspector Jamal's head would already be mounted on my wall! I want those witnesses dead, Klaus. Stop playing around and complete your mission-do I make myself clear?"

"Come now, sister-I've been waiting years to take my revenge!Give me time…" Klaus inhaled deeply, "…to savor it."

"No!" Claudia growled through gritted teeth. "In our business, we can't indulge grudges. Just do as I say!"

There was a pause.

"Yes, sister. It will be done."

"Good. Also, stop calling me 'sister!' We both know you despise me. Don't patronize me, Klaus…it's a poor idea to insult your employer."

"Yes, _Claudia_."

The room was far too quiet; the only sound was Brittany's faint, eerie humming. Alvin didn't like quiet-for him, it represented the thing he feared most: being alone. He couldn't take it one second longer.

"Isn't anyone going to say anything to me?" Alvin almost shouted. "I was going to sacrifice myself for you and you're all going to just sit there?"

Simon shot his brother a scathing glance.

"What does in matter? We're all going to die anyway."

"Simon!" Eleanor hissed. "What's wrong with you? Alvin's right, he deserves our support."

"Damn it, Eleanor! He's the one who got us into this mess! Yelling at Dave, yelling at me, yelling at Brittany…" Simon's face turned red. "…Alvin just never stops _yelling_! Who knows? Maybe he led us here to get rid of us, and once we're all dead he'll go on his merry way, smuggling diamonds with our genial host!"

The others stared at the blue-clad chipmunk in horror.

"Fuck you, Simon." Alvin said simply. "Just go to hell."


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay…**

**Have you ever watched a television show where they never finish an important plotline, leaving questions unanswered? Unfortunately, my story is going to have to take that route, as well.**

**I made the very stupid mistake of starting work on my story without knowing where it was going; I've written myself into a corner. _Therefore_, this and future chapters will take place significantly after Chapter Thirteen.**

**I am sincerely sorry,**

**Warhammerlover70  
**

**March 14, 1993**

**FBI Headquarters, LA**

"You really have no business being involved with this." the tall, intimidating agent stated coldly.

Dave was not one to lose his temper easily, but this was too much.

"What do you mean, it's not my business?" his face paled with anger, "They're my kids!"

"Yes, I know, and I sympathize. I promise we will do everything we can to ensure their safety. You, however, must realize that this extends far beyond your children-this is a situation that may have serious international repercussions."

"I don't care, darn it!" Dave pounded his fist on the table, then placed his head in his hands and slumped over, sobbing.

The agent studied Dave carefully, his head cocked slightly to the side. Then he spoke, more softly than before.

"I'm not a monster, Mr. Seville. I care about people, no matter what you may believe-in fact, I have a personal interest in this case. My daughter loves your boys; if I didn't bring them back safely, she'd never speak to me again."

Dave looked up.

"I know…I'm sorry. I…I just haven't seen them in so long."

**Zambia, Africa**

Simon on the floor of a hut, deep in thought. _How did I get into this? If had simply forgiven Alvin, I might be home right now! _

He looked up as a young African woman stepped into the structure, carrying a small bowl of porridge. She smiled and handed it to Simon, then stepped back. She stared at the chipmunk, waiting for him to taste it. The woman, named Nili, liked Simon-he was kind and had already learned several words in her language.

"Good?" she used an English word her friend had taught her.

Simon took a small bite, then nodded.

"Yes! Thank you."

She smiled, then ran out of hut, embarrassed by his praise.

Alvin, who was lying in the corner, looked up and smiled.

"She totally digs you, bro. She never brings me extra chow."

Simon shook his head.

"I know-it's making me nervous."

In a nearby hut, Brittany was complaining, which had become the norm over the past several months. Initially, Jeanette and Eleanor tried to comfort her, but it never helped; now they just tried to tune her out.

"I found a scorpion in my bedroll this morning! A scorpion!"

Jeanette turned to look at her sister.

"A scorpion? Really?" the bespectacled Chipette asked excitedly. "What did you do with it?"

Brittany stared at her sister in amazement for a moment, then rolled her eyes.

"I ate it! Come on, Netta, what do you think I did with it? I had one of the tribesmen kill it!"

"Oh." Jeanette bowed her head sadly.

"You seem to be more concerned about the damned bug than you are about me!"

"Sorry, Brittany, I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay," Brittany sighed. "I'm not sure I can take much more of this, though. Scorpions…lions…no makeup-"

"-no toilet paper." Alvin stepped into the hut.

"Alvin!" the Chipettes yelled, almost in unison.

"You can't just barge in here unannounced!" Brittany threw a handful of dirt at the eldest chipmunk.

"Why not? It's not like you shower in here or anything." Alvin sat down on the floor, brushing dust off his chest.

"I could have been…sleeping…or something."

Alvin grinned mischievously.

"Or something? What sort of naughty things do you girls do in here?'"

"Alvin!" the girls yelled again.

**Note: I considered using a real Zambian name for "Nili," but eventually decided not to risk making a mistake (Zambians speak 73 different languages, according to Wikipedia!), so I used a made-up name. **


End file.
